The present invention is an improvement relating to a reel seat for use on fishing rods that enables fishing rod reel leg to be attachably and detachably mounted on the fishing rod.
A conventional reel seat for fishing rods includes on a fishing rod-mounting body a step that abuts on the end of a tubular body inserted into a slidable hood and an outer surface that is smoothly contiguous to the outer surface of the slidable hood. The mounting legs of the fishing rod reels are of varying sizes, i.e., long, medium and short sizes.
When a long size mounting leg C of a fishing rod reel is fixed with a fixed hood A and a slidable hood B, as illustrated in FIG. 4, an end D of the slidable hood B will not come in a contact with a step F on a reel seat body E to which the fishing rod is attached, leaving a niche G between the end D and the step F.
According to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-76462, such a niche can be covered by fitting some spacer into that niche G created by various size of reel legs. In order to cover all the widths of niches G must require many sizes of spacers which are likely to be lost during use or storage.
In view of the problems associated with the prior art reel seats for use on fishing rods, an object of the invention is to provide a reel seat for use on a fishing rod, which assures that fixing reel legs of varying lengths.